


Behind Closed Doors

by JellyFicsnFucks



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Blindfolds, Edgepuff, Knifeplay, Rope Bondage, Suggestive, Touching, implied - Freeform, papcest - Freeform, scar appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyFicsnFucks/pseuds/JellyFicsnFucks
Summary: Fell is on a date with Cinnamon.Tale Papyrus is such an innocent monster, what could go wrong with a simple date?





	1. First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being gone from this fandom for so long.  
> I've taken some stories with me when I left, so please excuse the mess while I re-upload old work. 
> 
> I'm really surprised to have a following of people who like my stuff, so thank you for the love and support. The messages I've gotten mean the world to me and it makes me terrified to let you down. ฅ(๑’Δ’๑) I'm really sorry to leave you hanging for so long.

Fell had never known a touch like this one. This… gentleness.

Soft feather light touches traced over his bones, following the pattern of every scar and every crack and crevice that had been wrung out through battle. “Wowie…” Papyrus’ raspy whispered breath sends chills through Fell’s spine. “How’d you get this one?”

“...” Fell bit his tongue, feeling shame from the countless wounds, but there was something in Papyrus’ expression -a genuine curiosity- that made Fell believe that he wasn’t teasing him. “I Was Caught Off Guard And-”

“hey!”Sans snapped at them. Fell and Papyrus turned on the sofa in unison as classic began to scold them. “can you not get so close to my brother?”

“SANS~! WERE DATING!”

“yeah...but could you two not get so close? especially you, fell. nothing personal, but i dont trust anyone with that much lv to stand next to my baby bro~”

“Sans! I’m not a baby bones anymore!” Papyrus stood and stomped his foot. “If it bothers you so much, we’ll just go to my room!”

“don’t you dare mr!”

“Cmon, Fell~!” Papyrus grabbed his hands in his own, it was such a raw feeling to be without his gloves, Fell almost pulled away from him. But there was a tenderness to his touch, a nostalgic feeling of… safety. He stood up with the cinnamon roll and followed him up the stairs.

“that door better not close paps!”

Fell raised a brow at Classic from beyond the banister railing. “And What If It Does, Ex-Judge?” The tell tale smirk on his mawed smile only further infuriated Sans. “Not Like You Can Stop Me-♫” A soft pat on his shoulders lets him know he should stop.

“Oh~ stop teasing my brother, Fell! We’ll keep the door open Sans! Promise!” He nudges Fell to make sure he promises too. The taller skeleton makes a gesture with his hand and places it over his soul.

“Fine, I Promise Too~. By The Honor Of The Royal Guard’s Knights, I Wont Make A Move On Your Brother. It’s One Date, Classic. He’s Not Going To Get Pregnant, Hfff! Stop Being So Overprotective.”

And with that said, Papyrus pulls him into his room and shuts the door. So much for that promise…  
Fell takes a look around, noting the similarities and differences between his room and his twins. It looked like they both valued a clean atmosphere to get their work done, but while Edge kept his desk clean of clutter Papyrus opted to keep action figures there. Still such a child. The decorations on his walls were of anime characters and the bed was a centered around a plywood race car cutout. It was made by hand, crafted, and painted with the smallest attention to detail. No doubt, his brother made it for him.

“Let me see more of your scars!” Papyrus leaps for joy. It was an odd thing to request, Fell merely raises a bone brow at his question. “...Please?” The skeleton made his best puppy face he could, his fingers laced together in askense. If this was all he wanted… Fell supposed he wouldn’t mind to be fawned over a bit more. He held out his arm, a silent agreement. “Yay!” Papyrus chimed. He jumped forward, embracing Edge in a too close for comfort hug.

Fell stared blankly at the opposite wall, his arms were pinned to his side while the skeleton clung tightly to him. He could smell the soap off his bone… the smell of candy, and warmth like sunshine.

“First let’s get you out of that shirt…”  
“-Wha?”  
“...To see your scars, of course.” Papyrus’ hands scavenge around before there’s any room for protest. He pulls Fell’s jacket over his shoulders, and strips him of his shirt. “Beautiful…” Fell shivers, struggling to stay still. Words like that were never used to describe his scars. He bit his tongue as Papyrus’s fingers rubbed over his ribs and spine… and lower.

“… Hey, Classic Pap-“  
“-call me Cinnamon- sin for short.” He says with a wink.  
“Yeah… Cin. Your Hands Are Kind Of..”  
“is it a problem…? …Boss?” Whispers against his collar make Edge shiver. He starts to loop his fingers through the straps of his belt, tugging ever so teasingly. Fell raised a bone brow in question, this copy was a little more than eager. He chuckled at that boldness.

“On A First Date?”  
“Why not? I want to add a few more scars…” Papyrus bites down on his collar, tongue running under the bone. He lands a wet kiss over the spot and moves up Fells neck, slowly backing them towards the bed. He didn’t expect this softie to be so rough.

He liked it.

Shoved down onto the racecar bed, Edge greedily watches as Cinnamon pulls off his shirt and scarf, exposing the creamy untouched bone. Each rib was like an ivory horn, polished and glowing in beauty.

Edge gulps as those thinly veiled orange eye lights catch his own. With his teeth he starts to pull off his gloves, one finger at a time, making sure Edgy caught every tease of his mouth and hips rutting against his own.

But Edge won’t be outdone by some vanilla copy. Grinning, he grabs Sin’s shoulders and flips their position, knocking him flush against the mattress. Immediately sinewy legs come up to meet Fell’s hips, drawing him closer.

Papyrus sticks out his orange tongue, panting for more. Provoking Edge to bend down and claim him- but instead the door is kicked open.

“paps, i said not to close-!!!!!!!”

Edge craned his neck behind him, staring at the impertinent brother that dared to walk in. Sans’ eye lights have disappeared, his posture is straighter than ever. Edge flinches, he knew that murderous look well.

In the seconds it takes Sans to raise his arm and turn his soul blue, Edge is already bracing himself for the impact.

Gravity shifts, and he’s thrown against the wall, but Edge slides himself just enough to pierce through the window and rolls through the snow outside- outside of Sans’ influence.

He pulls up his pants, quickly redoing his belt as the Classic skeletons run to the window. “ go back to your world and don’t ever think about showing your face here again!!!” Sans yells and yet, unknown to him, Cinnamon blows him a cute little kiss from over his brothers shoulder.

Edge smirks, exhilarated from more than the fall. He’d definitely have to come back here again.


	2. rope play

Fell was buried ankle deep in an ocean full of red tethered cord and lace. He grimaced at the mess, at the tangled twine he would have to unravel before his guest got here. 

Carefully he got to his knees and started threading through the rope again, looking for an end. The videos on undernet made this look so simple… and so goddamn appealing to use. It said on the box hours of entertainment… so when Cinnamon would come over, they would tie each other up. Like a puzzle! … only, there was one problem. A big one. 

...Fell couldn’t figure out how to use it. 

“Boss, I’m heading over to Berry’s do you want- Woah.” Red stopped on the bottom stair and looked over the mess in the living room. 

The red rope and instruction manual are thrown over Fells shoulder and thigh. He hasn’t even bothered to change for his date yet, still in his pajamas he wears the loose fitting ‘jog boy’ shirt and shorts with little skulls on them. Red clears his throat. “Hey - uh.. Boss. It’s almost four. Shouldn’t you be getting ready for your date?” 

“I’m trying to! But I can’t figure out this puzzle Sans! Help me out!” 

Red gulped. He toes away from the staircase and stands in the hall. “Where did you get this stuff Boss? I thought… you were only on volume 2 of the dating manual.” 

Just then the doorbell rings. Fell growls in irritation, his task undone and now he was late for his own date, his bloody colored eyes stare out at Sans in a way that makes him want to leave right now. He shuffles to the door and greets Cinnamon poorly. 

“Hi Cinnamon, bye Cinnamon.” Before the other can even ask him if Fell is ready, Red is already turning the corner of the house and slams the lab door behind him. Cinnamon curiously enters the house, even more confused when he sees the tangled mess Fell has made. 

He whistles, a smirk playing on his face. “I thought we were going on a date, but I see now you're all tied up.” He takes off his shoes by the door and wanders over to where Fell is sat. “You look stressed with all that rope pal, maybe you should unwind.” 

“I would if I could! I’m trying to untangle this- you made a pun didn’t you…” Boss sneers at that. He forgot the classic world Papyrus was better at puns than his brother. Cinnamon is already moving on, not one to keep his date waiting. He picks up the knotted rope and wraps it around Fell.

“This rope isn’t supposed to be untangled…” He says with a smirk. “It’s meant for binding…”

Boss shivers. He really liked this- not so innocent- side of Cinnamon.


	3. Trust Game

For a skilled warrior like Fell, few things in life could still make him shake like a baby bones. He’d danced with death on countless occasions, avoiding a dusting by the skin of his teeth. His nerves were trained to detect the killing intent around him. It was a muscle memory in his bone to spring into action at the slightest change in air currents and to perceive the gaze of a monster eyeing his stats. He’d hardened his mind, body, and soul for combat… so when his body betrayed him like this- shivering at the slightest touch… he couldn’t restrain his heavy breathing.   
  
A nervous bead of sweat dripped down his spine. His acute nerves were far more sensitive to the subtle touches than he could ever imagine. Cinnamons feather-light touches caressed his bone, dressing him in the thick red velvet rope with practiced fingers.   
  
Fell felt insanely uneasy being tied up. A warrior like him, restrained willfully. His soul clenched with fear and doubt to be giving in to the enemy. But this enemy was Cinnamon… a monster without a scrap of lv to his name…. And they were home, a supposedly safe place. Sill, his gut clenched and coiled with fear of this new game.   
  
“How Do You Feel?” Cinnamon winked at him, knowing the other was fully immobile. Fell’s arms and legs were pinned by the red rope. Even fully dressed, he felt exposed with his legs apart like this. And it felt blisteringly hot with the way his body trembled and sweat at every touch so easily slipping past his defenses.   
  
Fell turned his head, embarrassed to display such a cowardly form to the other monster. “...I'm Fine,” he huffed.   
  
“Really?” Cinnamon tilted his head with a curious smile. He knelt in front of him and plucked the thread with a finger, gently playing with it like an instrument. “Why Don't You Tell Me How You Really Feel? Just Close Your Eyes… And Focus On It.”  
  
Closing his eyes? Fell growled at the annoyance. He’d already displayed himself open like this, how much more embarrassment did Cinnamon want him to endure? Not to mention, that innocent twinkle in his caramel eyes… hid a mischievous secret. What was Cinnamon up too?   
  
Against his better judgment, screaming at him for being immobile and helpless… he dismissed his eye lights and closed his eye sockets until not even the littlest light showed through his vision. He swallowed the lump in his throat. Just him, in the dark.   
  
He felt stretched open, with his legs displayed open and tied to his hands. Behind his back, he clenched his fists open and closed, wondering if he could reach for a strand of rope and escape if he felt he needed a quick escape. Always having a plan B was vital to staying alive… and when his comfort zone was being pushed like this… Fell gulped. “Cinnamon, you’re still there right?” As if to answer him, a thick cloth was pressed up against his skull and covered his eyes, just to make sure he didn’t peek. He felt Cinnamon tie the band to the side of his skull in a little bow. He didn’t approve, but then again, when did Cinnamon every care about his comfort zone. He could hear how giddy the other was, admiring his scars as always. There was a fingertip that traced his collarbone down the middle of his chest.  Fell shivered. He didn’t have enough time to dress before Cinnamon arrived so he was still in his pajamas. The loose fabric easily pushed aside as Cinnamon tugged the shirt passed each section of rope so that it holds itself up when bunched up against the topmost rope. His midsection exposed- and the cool air that hit him made him shiver worse than any chill in Snowdin.  
  
“So?” Cinnamon whispered, “How do you feel? … Honestly?”  
  
Fell gulped. “...Weak...Silly...Vulnerable... But…” he huffed a breath, feeling his cheeks glowing brightly as humiliation became a crimson blush. “... I Trust You.” He looked at approximately where Cinnamon must have been and was rewarded with a tap against his teeth.   
  
“You Trust Me? That’s So Cute.”   
  
Suddenly something very sharp tapped against his sternum.  Fell’s senses suddenly kicked into overdrive. A knife. He squirmed from his restraints, unable to move. He summoned his magic to cut through his bonds-  
  
“No, No, No,”  Cinnamon sang. Each ‘no’ was met with a tap of the blade. “No Magic Today, Tough Guy.  You’re. All. Mine.” Papyrus sat in his lap, pressed up against his chest with a blade tapping up against the bottom of his jaw. It gently scraped up the side of his mandible, not enough to sheer the bone- just produce the hollow sound of metal on bone that made Fell’s breathing quicken with fear and odd arousal. “You’ll Behave, Right?”  
  



End file.
